User blog:Crimbillian Mukkelbin/The Reign of Norloon the Cutthroat
Okay! Here we go, the official start of my Fan Fiction! Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction; not to be used to make a prophet or in anyway to gain money. I am not affiliated with Brain Jacques in anyway ... That counts as a disclaimer, doesn't it? ~Crimbly Mukkelbin Prologue Farsoom knew he shouldn't have been wandering the corridors of Redwall Abbey after dark, where they wasn't the occasional hare looking for his dinner, or an otter heading out to the pond for a cooling swim. The dibbuns were tucked away in the dormitories, not out in the lawn, and their Abbey Warrior Arlo wasn't in the Great Hall, memorizing the image of Martin the Warrior's Tapestry in his head. Everything was quiet as every-beast slept heavily in their chamber. Every-beast except Farsoom, of course. The young badger had escaped out of the dormitories just as he heard the first snore come from her mother, Badge Mother Harpay, as she slumbered in her chair, beside her son's bed. Farsoom didn't know whether she was awake or not. If Harpay had been awake, he would be able to hear her thunderous footsteps coming down the corridors to his current location, which was the staircase down into the Abbey's cellars. With a candle in one paw, and a kitchen knife in the other, he continued down until he reached the even sandstone flooring of the short corridor. Now, the badger son wasn't there to sneak himself a few of the Abbey's famous cordials, nor to drink any of the bubbling fizzes that would cause him a fit of giggles for the rest of the night, and on into the early morning. Farsoom was actually there to farther investigate what had happen during that afternoon. While the dibbuns and younger beasts were enjoying their afternoon snack of cheese and strawberries in the garden, there had been a commotion beside the south-gate. Mother Harpay was quick to take action against the bumbling rat that had somehow made it across the wall, and by order of Abbot Tyumby, the rat was taken down to the cellar until further notice. Farsoom had expected them to be farther conversing over this vermin's appearance in Mossflower Woods, but was more than surprised when he found them still sleeping. Older minds, older bodies. Not a lot of boldness left in them., he had assumed. The young and inexperienced-in-battle badger fumbled with his knife when the door to the cellar rattled against it's hinges, and a raspy voice was heard through the cracks. "Ollo ther', striped dog!" When the eye of the rat revealed it's self through one of the cracks in the door, Farsoom gave a cry, and jumped back. Tumbling over his feet, he hit the floor concurrently with the clatter of his knife and the candle holder. Farsoom was now assured somebody was awake now, because he heard another voice above him, and another coming down the staircase. "Oi, I'm down here Brisktail!" said the rat, and the banging on the door became for frequent as heavy footsteps came down the corridor. Farsoom craned his head around to see a cloak figure come barreling at him. Mother Harpay's voice was heard coming down the corridor with that huskiness that meant she was enraged. "Farsoom! You dirty vermin, stay away from him!" Two more voices harmonized with Mother Harpay's. "Farsoom!" That strong voice was non other Arlo, their Abbey's warrior. Sure enough, he had brought the Sword of Martin with him. Seeing that he sleeps with it in his chamber. "Arlo! Go after the vermin, I'll get Farsoom!" That was Crimbly; a young mousemaid, and the caretaker for the dibbuns. Of course she would come after the young badger, seeing she cared so much about him. Though, Farsoom had just seen his mother coming towards him when he was whacked in between the ears, and he crumbled to the floor. Chapter 1 "They killed my son! They've laid him in an early deathbed!" Harpay's words bounced off the walls of Great Hall. She wailed with anger and sadness, with growing tears beginning to sting in her eyes. Abbot Tyumby watched her, his own eyes glazed over with the tears of grief. "Mother Harpay, please..." he whispered, pulling his glasses from his face to clean them with a handkerchief. "I understand your agony;yet, please calm yourself." The old and frail squirrel flinched in his chair when the badger abruptly struck her fist upon the table. She again cried to the ceiling, and the other beasts in the room lowered their heads in remorse. Arlo, who had the two rats held captive in the corner of the hall, turned his back to look at Harpay. When the badger mother reared her arms back, and sent several plates and cups crashing onto the floor, he shouted, "She's gone into a fit of Bloodwrath!" Brisktail, the cloaked rat who had come to his friend's assistance, snickered his lips. "Oi, can ye let us loose na'ow? This humble jumble o' stuffs is just senseless! Badgers can'a get mad 'ver the simples'd things, Hork." The other rat Hork, the one who had been imprisoned in the Cellar, let out weep as Harpay glanced their way. "Oi, don't get 'er madder now!" the horror-striken rat made a sad attempt at scrambling back in the corner as Harpay stormed her way over towards them. "Nay, now striped dog! That was ol' Brisktail who said it, yes!" "Aye, who 're ye calling old?!" Once Harpay stood in front of Brisktail, she raised a paw and roared at Arlo, "Let me do away with them! Swiftly and without mercy, like they did with my Farsoom!" Against all that he was for when it came to vermin, the mouse warrior placed himself firmly in between the rats and the badger. Arlo was joined by Crimbly, who took Harpay by the paw, and begun to lead her out of Great Hall. "Come now, Mother Harpay. I could fix you some herbal tea and the scones to calm your senses." the mousemaid said, tugged the hefty badger along. When Harpay spun around to growl at the vermin once again, Crimbly stopped to glance at the Badger Mother. "Mother Harpay," Abbot Tyumby stood up and flattened the wrinkles out in his tunic. "It'll be best if you go with Ms. Mukkelbin, please." Glancing between Father Abbot, and now Arlo and Foremole Rumfel standing between her and the now chuckling rats, Harpay growled, snatched her arm away from Crimbly's tiny grasp, and began to make her way up the staircase and into the corridors and deeper into the Abbey. Mother Harpay walked in a hurry, just to conceal her tears. ~ The once Bloodwrath-provoked Badger Mother had sense calmed herself, and was now residing in the attic. Now refurbished into a more comfortable location for the Abbey elders, or others looking for a less crowded setting, the small den contained the isolation that Harpay so desperately needed. Even now, she stared silently into the tiny flame of her signal candle, over thinking the recent events in an endless scene in her mind. From that pass night all the way to the morning. The light illuminated the room dimly, but well enough for Crimbly to see inside, and watch the suffering badger rock back and forth in her rocking chair. The mousemaid was still pondering over how Harpay seemed so...nonliving...--even with the glorious events of Namesday coming up in only two days. Crimbly had been to the infirmary herself, and sat beside Farsoom in a bed, and layering blankets. No, the badger son was not dead. Just lying still-furred and clutched-pawed alert, taking in the tiresome looks of those who came to visit. Crimbly had seen Farsoom, and cried her own tears. She asked him if he felt pain, and he shook his battered head no. During that night, even as Harpay came thundering down the corridor, ripping a torch off the wall and preparing to use it as a club, the cloaked rat got a few last second hits on Farsoom's head. The Abbey healer confirmed it has a concussion; the visible dents given to him by what was either the hilt of a sword, or the cheek of an axe. Even the experienced healer of Redwall Abbey was too overcome to sit in Farsoom's presence, for he too left the room in years. "Farsoom is only a little older than a dibbun!" the healer had cried, "Abbot Tyumby has pressure on himself to make the correct decisions on this!" Every-beast just awaited his death to come. And the sentence of the rats to be announced. "...Crimbly!" Arlo's face appeared beside the mousemaid's, and it resulted in her jumping backwads with a frightened and high pitched "Eek!". Crimbly's back hit the wood of the door, and it rasped across the stone floor, throwing up dust and pebbles in it's wake. The hedges squealed in protest to the sudden weight put upon them, and they sounded as if they were ready to snap. The two mice froze in place, ready for Harpay to leap from her chair in alarm, or to scowl on them for spying. But Mother Harpay stayed still, and never glanced in their now no-longer-hidden direction. '' Once again, not the full update! Will complete the update when I have the time! Thank you for reading!'' Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction